<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Drop of Fire and Fresh Ink on Paper by Is_friday_here_yet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169540">A Drop of Fire and Fresh Ink on Paper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_friday_here_yet/pseuds/Is_friday_here_yet'>Is_friday_here_yet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leaving the past behind [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, aphmau - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Author Appreciates Comments, BAMF Toby Smith | Tubbo, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Found Family, Garroth give serious father vibes ngl, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft Diaries - Aphmau, Nonbinary Character, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, The Nether (Minecraft), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit Run Away, TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, Traumatized TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, istg not shippy, nonbinary kid, platonically raising a child, they're a slime hybrid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_friday_here_yet/pseuds/Is_friday_here_yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys, one baby, and a whole new world, what will they do?</p><p> </p><p>OR</p><p> </p><p>Dsmp Minecraft diaries crossover that is entirely self-indulgent</p><p>Updates inconsistent, feel free to yell at me if it's been a while</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Original Character(s), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leaving the past behind [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The DadInnit Archives</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note that in this au for plot convenience Niki is Fundy's adoptive mother and Wilbur is more of a Uncle figure to him and has no bio relation to him.</p><p>ALSO. if any creators feel uncomfortable with this I will take it down however this is solely based on the RP personas, please do not message anyone from this fic about this fic or in reference to it</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tw for mild cursing, because Tommy but please tell me if there's anything else.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   It hurt. It hurt so <em>bad</em>… he… he was so… so… <em>angry-mad-sad-<span class="u">hurt</span></em> it… wasn’t his normal angry… his normal angry was like a firecracker, quick bright and quick to blow through, but <em>this</em>? This was a different kind of anger, it was simmering dimmer, and it didn’t seem like it was going away soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   But Wilbur, <em>Wilby</em> was <em>gone</em>, <strong>dead</strong>. He wasn’t gone like Phil was for months, gone but still returning. He was truly and utterly <em>gone</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   The funeral was held a little over a week later, he got buried just outside of where the van that fueled their revolution had once sat. Phil showed up, but he and <em>Techno</em> simply stood a way away, quickly and quietly paying their respects before leaving as soon as they came. Fundy came with Niki as his mother paid her respects to one of her best friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   They waited for everyone to leave before they broke down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   Tommy’s grief was loud, violent grief and denial for the first few moments before he was subdued, quiet, much like himself nowadays. Tubbo’s grief was the opposite, an uphill battle against crushing denial and acceptance that he <em>was dead. The man that practically raised him was dead</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   After all of their mourning they left and began to pack, all fragile things and essentials went into their inventories with everything else, their tools hanging at their belts and swords sheathed as they headed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Away from the war.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Away from the trauma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Away from the death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Away from everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And never to return if they could help it.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   They walked for days, taking occasional stops for food but often not even stopping to sleep at night, with the only goal in mind being <em>far far away from there</em>. Their feet were sore, but they never complained about it, at least not seriously. They filled empty days with back-and-forth banter along with comfortable silence, always careful with their words as to not send the other into an episode.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   Tommy, before would have shot out jokes about booze and alcohol when asked if he wanted anything, probably have joked about Tubb having “baby horns” and would have jokingly called tubbo needy when they cuddled together on the nights they did sleep but not anymore, not after Schlatt, not until tubbo was ready. They both avoided any reference to explosions, festivals, and parties. They tried their best to keep conversations light and without reference to the past, however tonight Tubbo had something on his mind he couldn’t keep pushing down, knowing at him inside-out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   “Hey, uh… Tommy? Can I ask you something?” Tubbo asked hesitantly, climbing over a fallen tree in the middle of a spruce forest. “Huh? Yeah, sure Big-man!” Tommy said looking down at him from halfway up a tree. “Well, I was… wondering… so we’re obviously not gonna just wander for the rest of our lives, we’re obviously gonna eventually make a house, right?” “Uh-huh, we’re gonna make a <em>HUGE</em> house with a music box and a bee farm and uhhhh… everything else we need!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   “Well… I was wondering…” he paused, a hesitant undertone to his voice, “… I was wondering if we could make Wilbur a sort of… memorial, you know…” Tommy froze on the branch he was standing on, his hands tensing around the branch he was holding before carefully with his sudden stiff posture relaxing before saying, “I… wasn’t sure but maybe… I’ve actually been having similar thoughts, but we’ll think about that once we get there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   A couple weeks later they happened across a ravine and they needed some more coal to keep their lanterns going and they were just about to leave until they heard… soft crying? and went to investigate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey uh, do you hear that Tubbo?” Tommy asks Tubbo looking over his shoulder from the coal vein he was mining out. “Yeah… it almost sounds like a… kid… baby…?” Tubbo quickly dropped his pickaxe onto his belt after saying that to run towards the soft cries. As he quickly rushed towards where the sixteen-year-old thought whatever crying might be, only to stumble upon a relatively empty, open cave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   His eyes scanned across the cave as tommy caught up to him only for the both of them to see exactly what was causing the noise, what looked like a toddler that couldn’t be over three to four years   old, sitting, crying softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>..</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>“Well <em>fuck</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lore notes! (these will be at the end of every chapter :D)</p>
<p>In this au Tommy is a shapeshifter! he normally looks either entirely human or has red bird wings, he actually prefers having them shifted. he is only a partial shifter, this means he has a sort of "default" with that being himself with wings however he can actually shift himself to where he appears like an entirely different person however he can't hold that for longer than a few hours without help like a strength potion.</p>
<p>Comments are much appreciated &lt;333333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tw for mild cursing, because Tommy but please tell me if there's anything else.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“LANGUAGE TOMMY! That is a <em>child</em>.” Tubbo pretty much shrieked rounding on his best friend. “Pfft- <em>Language</em>? You sound like Bad!” Tommy nearly keeled over laughing his ass off. “Ughhh… please, just this <em>once</em> try to have clean language, or I swear to <em>Notch</em> I’m going to make soap and wash your mouth out with it! Do you understand?” Tubbo ranted however he was only half joking about the soap bit. “Ooooookaaaayyyy…...” He drawls, “You better not-” “bitchboy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo!”</p><p>“Mi Amigo!”</p><p>“Big-man!”</p><p>“PLEASE SHOW MERCY!”</p><p> </p><p>“he…. ha ha hehe…”</p><p>“Oh look, the baby is laughing at us- is that a note?”</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>   So, it turns out it <em>was</em> a note, the kids name is Riko and is a Slime-creeper mix hybrid they were three and a half and the reason they were abandoned by they’re parents was because they couldn’t keep up with the slime pack and the creeper hybrid had left over a year before.</p><p> </p><p>   And honestly? As far as Tommy and Tubbo were concerned (having been both abandoned when they were young by parental figures) that was <em>fucked</em>, but at least a slightly better excuse than Phil had when they were younger.</p><p> </p><p>   So what did they decide to do with the small child when they both don’t know the first thing about raising a kid and had… less than exemplary parental figures? Drop them off at the nearest village? Try to find a parent?</p><p> </p><p>   Of course not, after all no matter whether they wanted to or not they <em>did</em> inherit a few personality traits from Phil. So they took them in.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>   Three things about Riko that both members of the duo soon learned.</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li>Riko is a little <strike>shi-</strike> <em><span class="u">shirt</span></em>! <em>Shirt</em> Tubbo!</li>
<li>Riko can be both extremely clingy and solitary at the same time.</li>
<li>They will both die before they let anything happen to Riko.</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>   Riko clings much closer to Tubbo than Tommy and enjoys playing with his hair when he carries them on his shoulders, they think its because of all the green tubbo wears.</p><p> </p><p>   The both of them are pretty sure that they’re at least wary of Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>   It had been another few months, they knew because of their communicators that now were little more than clocks to them as they had no interest in checking their messages and the maps would be of no use since they doubted even dream had traveled this far.</p><p> </p><p>   They were teaching Riko a few English words and had fashioned them a harness-satchel cross to carry them in until they could walk properly and for extended periods of time. They picked up a few children’s stories from villages they passed to read at night… along with a few of Wilbur’s stories they had written down from when they were children.<strike>(They still were children)</strike></p><p> </p><p>   Right now they were heading through a dark-oak forest, the local village said that there was an abandoned woodland mansion, all the people there had apparently just… died off. They confirmed it when they approached and there were no golems and the traps that were there clearly hadn’t been taken care of for several years and woodlanders are known for meticulously taking care of their traps and enchantments that protected their wooden fortresses.</p><p> </p><p>   It had clearly been abandoned, but nevertheless Tubbo kept Riko at his side protected by a shield that had seen him through two wars and dozens of skirmishes before that. They went from room to room, always breaking the door and tossing a stone in to check for traps, both magical and otherwise. They made sure to leave a trail of redstone to mark where they had been and hadn’t. they went upstairs first, lighting torches and lanterns so no more monsters spawned.</p><p> </p><p>   They found a fair amount of enchanting books and potion recipes, they used the opportunity to restock Tubbo’s potion ingredients.</p><p> </p><p>   Once they cleared the top they went below, only to find a… strange sight…</p><p> </p><p>   It was a portal, not a nether portal but it was made of obsidian and covered in strange carvings and words in galactic, with them recognizing the word “portal” being repeated multiple times. There was a chest right next to it and when tommy went to open it they saw two objects. A red pyramid with a gold line that looked like a frowny face that had what looked like an iron base with ornate carvings, it seemed to draw Tommy in, the other was a white crystalline thing that had an X crystal floating between two stones covered in galactic, this one drew Tubbo in. As they each reached out to the respective objects when they touched them all three had their vision near-blinded by white light as the portal roared to life in a shock of sea-green.........</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/a/SnEhEUd">If you want to see a visual of Riko!</a>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CLIFFHANGER! BWAHAHAHA!</p><p>okay but seriously now they're finally at the place and props to anyone who guesses what those two objects are ;)</p><p>Lore Notes!</p><p>The reason that Riko has a seemingly contradictory personality when it comes to clingyness is because they are a mix between two hybrids of conflicting nature, slimes are naturally clingy and actively seek companionship while creepers are naturally solitary and standoffish.</p><p>Comments are appreciated! &lt;333333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Fresh Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>   “Ughh… what happened- RIKO!”</p><p>Tommy shot up in a mad dash calming only slightly when he saw riko sound asleep on Tubbo, if only to quickly stir Tubbo from his sleep since they <em>obviously</em> weren’t where they had last been. Sure there were thick, tall trees but beyond that? Nothing similar to where they left.</p><p> </p><p>   Years of nonstop fighting had them instantly wary of every noise, every out of place rustle as they slowly turned around to face some ruins, they probably used to be some library or house but now it looked gutted by time…. Except for one chest at the center.</p><p> </p><p>   Tommy hesitantly approached it, Tubbo hanging back protecting Riko as Tommy slowly approached, always careful and wary of traps. Once it became apparent that there was nothing he approached the chest, only to find a small pamphlet that he brought back and read out loud to Tubbo…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To whomever is reading this, you likely have next to no knowledge of where you are or in some unfortunate case… yourself allow myself to explain. You are currently in the realm of Magi and in the region of Ru’aun in the sacred forest. You likely have at least one strange object, that is a relic it is an object imbued with strong magic and if you feel possessive or protective over it than that means it has laid claim to you, chosen you if you will.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>This world is filled with magicks and witchcraft that there are likely several books on in this library. Should you wish to return to your world you will use your relic to light the portal. Just please do remember that this is your choice and no one else’s.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>   They were frozen, an entirely different world? A fresh slate…? This could be everything they wanted and more, especially for Riko, to grow up without fear of being found out by <em>them</em> and living in fear. Tubbo was excited to be able to learn more and learn magic.</p><p> </p><p>   And Tommy? Tommy wanted his makeshift family of choice to be safe and happy and if this is how they get that then that’s fine. After all he was just as happy to finally have a fresh start.</p><p> </p><p>   Maybe they could finally heal themselves back to who they used to be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the shorter chapter, I couldn't really add this into the last one and the stuff I have planned couldn't be properly added into this chapter.</p><p>Lore Notes!</p><p>People don't age as quickly in The trios home dimension, that's how Phil is actually 110 but doesn't look a day over thirty and can still easily go on solo survival. It's  how Wilbur despite being 56 only looks around 18-21. While they could, in theory, die of old age it would probably take hundreds, if not thousands of years.</p><p>Comments are appreciated &lt;333333</p><p>Very excited to see if someone can guess which relics they have</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Feathers oh so Enchanting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Longer Chapter poggggggg</p><p>sorry for always posting these in the middle of the night</p><p>Tw for mild cursing, because Tommy but please tell me if there's anything else.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   The old library ruins were now a sort of cottage, it still had bookshelves but now they were pushed to the side and organized, (courtesy of Tubbo) but now there was also a roaring fireplace for when it got too cold at night. Upstairs in an attic area was the “bedrooms” in reality it was half Tommy and Tubbo’s room with them sharing a bunkbed and half a nursehttps://archiveofourown.org/works/29169540/chapters/71952165/edit#ry area, although if they were being honest, they ended up sleeping downstairs on the sofa with hot cocoa and bundled up in blankets more often than not. And the basement? Well, that’s were all the ah… more <em>enchanting</em> things are.</p><p> </p><p>   Currently Riko was entertaining themself by playing with a stick and drawing in the dirt while Tommy and Tubbo were planting farmland, later on planning to go out for resources, preferably from a nearby town because the would need stone and they didn’t feel comfortable bringing Riko down into a mine.</p><p> </p><p>   Tommy was planning on making a large tower to be able to see beyond the thick, towering trees (and maybe just because he enjoyed making towers). They could also use it to house a nether portal since it wouldn’t be right by the house and even if Dream wasn’t in this world there was always the possibility of some unwanted visitors.</p><p> </p><p>   Tubbo was working on learning how to cast wards and magical defenses for when they’re off on a trip and he says that once they’ve finished planting seeds he should be ready to cast them and they could be on their way.</p><p> </p><p>   When the next day Tommy saw a shimmering purple barrier spring up and go just barely visible to say he was impressed was an understatement. “WOAH! Fuck yeah no ones getting in there anytime fucking soon!? I honestly thought you were bullshitting me.”</p><p> </p><p>   “Tommy. Child.”</p><p> </p><p>   “FU- Frick! Yeah sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>   Tubbo let out a long-suffering sigh, “Okay, you’re forgiven for now, just… PLEASE in the name of Ender <em>try</em> not to swear where Riko can hear? I don’t want their first English word to be a curse.” Tubbo quickly scooped said child up and into their travel crib/bag thing before Tommy said, “So according to this locator map there’s actually a path about 5 miles to the west of here and from the looks of things-“ he unfolds the map he was holding further, “-there’s a village around twenty miles travelling south so it should only take around a day to get there and a day to get back, it’s labeled Altun.”</p><p> </p><p>   “Well, we know where we’re headed now, on our way out let’s leave markers,” Tommy gave him a look, “-I know that look Toms, they’ll be inconspicuous, like one of your feathers stuck into a tree or making a rock formation that looks more-or-less natural.” he shrugged as tommy flared hone of his wings out as if to inspect it. “Well, if we were going to use my feathers, I’d say we use some of my contour feathers and then enchant them or something to let us know if some -<em>one</em> disturbs them.</p><p> </p><p>   Tubbo brought his hand up to his chin in a pensive position, “Well… we could try a binding spell but… you should cast it since they’re your feathers.”</p><p> </p><p>   “Okay then, what do I need to do? What are the words?” Tubbo placed his hand over his friends, and said, “Okay, pluck out the feathers you want to use for this.” Tommy moved to pluck out some of his feathers that wouldn’t hurt him to take out and he would probably have shed anyway (and kept in his collection and made into decorations, jewelry, etc.) and held them out in his hand, “Now repeat after me in Galactic.”</p><p> </p><p>“May I”</p><p> </p><p>“ᒲᔑ|| ╎”</p><p> </p><p>“forever bind”</p><p> </p><p>“⎓𝙹∷ᒷ⍊ᒷ∷ ʖ╎リ↸”</p><p> </p><p>“these to mineself”</p><p> </p><p>“ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷᓭᒷ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᒲ╎リᒷᓭᒷꖎ⎓”</p><p> </p><p>“and may I be forever told of any difference between them and where they have been”</p><p> </p><p>“ᔑリ↸ ᒲᔑ|| i ʖᒷ ⎓𝙹∷ᒷ⍊ᒷ∷ ℸ ̣ 𝙹ꖎ↸ 𝙹⎓ ᔑリ|| ↸╎⎓⎓ᒷ∷ᒷリᓵᒷ ʖᒷℸ ̣ ∴ᒷᒷリ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷᒲ ᔑリ↸ ∴⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ|| ⍑ᔑ⍊ᒷ ʖᒷᒷリ”</p><p> </p><p>“until their absolute destruction”</p><p> </p><p>“⚍リℸ ̣ ╎ꖎ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ╎∷ ᔑʖᓭ𝙹ꖎ⚍ℸ ̣ ᒷ ↸ᒷᓭℸ ̣ ∷⚍ᓵℸ ̣ ╎𝙹リ”</p><p>“or I separate them from me”</p><p> </p><p>“𝙹∷ ╎ ᓭᒷ!¡ᔑ∷ᔑℸ ̣ ᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷᒲ ⎓∷𝙹ᒲ ᒲᒷ”</p><p> </p><p>“Now say it all together.”</p><p> </p><p>“ᒲᔑ|| ╎ ⎓𝙹∷ᒷ⍊ᒷ∷ ʖ╎リ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷᓭᒷ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᒲ╎リᒷᓭᒷꖎ⎓ ᔑリ↸ ᒲᔑ|| ╎ ʖᒷ ⎓𝙹∷ᒷ⍊ᒷ∷ ℸ ̣ 𝙹ꖎ↸ 𝙹⎓ ᔑリ|| ↸╎⎓⎓ᒷ∷ᒷリᓵᒷ ʖᒷℸ ̣ ∴ᒷᒷリ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷᒲ ᔑリ↸ ∴⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ|| ⍑ᔑ⍊ᒷ ʖᒷᒷリ ⚍リℸ ̣ ╎ꖎ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ╎∷ ᔑʖᓭ𝙹ꖎ⚍ℸ ̣ ᒷ ↸ᒷᓭℸ ̣ ∷⚍ᓵℸ ̣ ╎𝙹リ 𝙹∷ ╎ ᓭᒷ!¡ᔑ∷ᔑℸ ̣ ᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷᒲ ⎓∷𝙹ᒲ ᒲᒷ”</p><p> </p><p>(May I forever bind these to mineself and may I be forever told of any difference between them and where they have been until their absolute destruction or I separate them from me.)</p><p> </p><p>   The feathers seemingly brightened, and Tommy was instantly aware of them, it was as if he grew extra fingers with how he could feel and hear everything they did, but he could easily tune them out but he got the distinct that feeling if he focused enough he could see what they saw.</p><p> </p><p>   “How does it feel?” tubbo asked the other boy. “Like I just grew a crap-ton of new finger/ear/eye things but I can tune them out.” Tubbo broke out into a smile, “Yeah that sounds about right-“</p><p> </p><p>“BububububuBU! BuhBuhBuh!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well looks like someone is antsy!” Tubbo laughed breathily along with Tommy. “Well they certainly got <em>my</em> spark!”</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>   As they got out of the forest courtesy of the lodestone map, they left several markers using the enchanted feathers, always making sure to make them seem natural along with the occasional marking in the enchanting language (obviously never magically charged). They worked their way out, making sure to not just go in a straight line and taking note of a few landmarks like streams and oddly shaped trees and rock formations, slowly but surely making their way to the trail.</p><p> </p><p>   Eventually they finally broke the tree-line to open grasslands dotted with the occasional trees. Tommy shifted his wings so that for all appearances, he was a normal human since they weren’t sure what exactly the reaction to hybrids would be, he shifted his satchel to be a backpack and felt the weight of a sheath and a netherite sword materialize as he set them at his hip. He also grabbed Wilbur’s coat out of his inventory to better cover the slits in his shirts until they could make more so he could carry a second one so no one would ask too many questions.</p><p> </p><p>   For Tubbo who wasn’t part shapeshifter, his horns, while still small couldn’t be easily hidden by just his hair anymore, he wore a woven straw hat he made in his old dimension. It had a few of Tommy’s feathers along with a few flowers. He also would use Wilbur’s old beanie, but he was too afraid of damaging it that he kept it in his inventory rather than on his person.</p><p> </p><p>   It was around midday when they finally reached the path after taking the precautions needed but they were pretty sure the reason for it was that they had needed to mark a path and figure a way out of the forest but now the 3-hour journey would likely only be around an hour.</p><p> </p><p>   They were pretty sure it would take another ten hours to get there so they’d need to camp on the road but they (thankfully) prepared for that with a tent and bedrolls in Tommy’s inventory. They traveled as far as they could until nightfall was approaching, Riko had already fallen asleep hours before and they were intent on keeping it that way while they set up camp, lighting a fire with a flint and steel moreso for light than food since they had already cooked. It’s not that death was much of a problem to them since they would just wake up in their own beds back home but other people? Not so much, every death for other people was permanent without necromancy which was considered “dark” magicks.</p><p> </p><p>   They had already been used to living on one life but to think that these people <em>all</em> lived only on one life their entire lives. They could die as much as possible without consequence minus a few new scars and some pain (plus losing all their stuff).</p><p> </p><p>   Tommy took first watch, patrolling around the campsite and tossing around his sword while he held his shield, as if he hadn’t been fighting in wars since he was fourteen. It probably would have looked strange to an outsider who didn’t know them, an interesting but startling discovery was that a year in their home dimension was 10 here and they kept physically aging on their old timescale, plus the fact that people here age a <em>lot</em> quicker then back home and normally die around 80-100 from their <em>age</em> which was <em>insane</em> to them. <em>Phil</em> was 110 (or 1100 here-years) and he looked around the same he did when he was 30 but here, he would look older than <em>anyone </em>they ever met.</p><p> </p><p>   Tommy’s watch ended around midnight to 1-am and when his head hit the bedroll he was out like a light, and soon enough he saw a bright vision…...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lore Notes!</p><p>The Enchanting language can be called both Enchanting and Galactic! Honestly both Tommy and Tubbo are fuckin' nerds but only Tommy gives Tubbo shit for it lol.</p><p>Comments are appreciated! &lt;33333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nobody Gets left Behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw for slight cursing-ish because Tommy, please inform me of any more possible tw's</p><p>ALSO I have finally updated at a decent time of day</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   It was bright, <em>very</em> bright but he could make out a black-haired woman with tan skin, she was accompanied by someone with blond hair and armor straight out of one of Wilbur’s paintings then suddenly it changed, she was now wearing what looked like below average quality armor and rather than the blond-haired knight to a man with long fiery ginger hair and a sword and shield.</p><p> </p><p>   He was reaching out to reach them and just as he almost got there he- “TOMS GET. UP!” -he woke up to Tubbo shaking him like a ragdoll. “GAHHH! WHAT THE FU- FRICK TUBBO!”</p><p> </p><p>   “You weren’t waking up and I really didn’t wanna waste any of our water and I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t have wanted me to wait till you woke up naturally at like, noon. I’ve been trying to teach Riko some English.” Tubbo said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>   “Okay… guess that makes sense, I guess I was just <em>really</em> tired, I’m normally a fairly light sleeper all things considered.” He got up and quickly rolled up his bedroll and stored it in his backpack and he saw that while he had been asleep the campsite had been largely packed up.</p><p> </p><p>   “You ready to get on the road Toms? Riko’s ready to go, all that’s left is to pack up the tent and for you to get all your gear together.” Tubbo made a vague gesture towards the campsite as if to prove his statement. “Heh, yeah Tubs lets get this shirt-show on the road, I can eat on the road and-“ he glanced at his clock, “-it’s  around 9, we should be there by noon at the latest and we can get the supplies and head out.”</p><p> </p><p>   “Sounds like a plan! Let’s get going!”</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>   They reached the town a bit before noon and the market was in full swing, they did get a few strange looks (especially Riko) but for the most part were left alone, they considered buying them a hooded cloak since it was really the only way other than illusion spells that they could hide the fact that Riko had gelly-like hair that was semi-translucent and the creeper diamond markings that seemingly replaced freckles.</p><p> </p><p>   Really most people didn’t notice them since they were sound asleep in Tubbo’s satchel. They bought some more seeds and several books on herbs, medicine, history, and magic. They made sure to get what they actually came for, plenty of stone, wood and a few oak seeds that they put into a dimensional pouch that was this worlds version of inventories. They had more than enough gold that was surprisingly one of this world’s currency besides barter, it was a welcome surprise since it was pretty much worthless in their world as it made weak weapons and armor that was more often used as decoration aside from trading with piglins.</p><p> </p><p>   From what they could tell the gold they had made them extremely wealthy by this world’s standards. Something that was strange to them was that most people will buy their weapons since crafting tables don’t exist here and they had to be forged by hand, and most people don’t mine ores like iron and coal.</p><p> </p><p>   Whenever someone asked where they were from, they just dodged around the question. They just said a bit from here and if they were asked where their parents were they just said they where old and they lived a ways away.</p><p> </p><p>   it wasn’t very long before they realized that horses would definitely be more a help than a hindrance and as they approached the stables to buy two they realized that two of them looked oddly similar…</p><p> </p><p>   “Are those who I think those are….?” Tommy whispered quietly to his companion, “Pretty sure they are…” they recognized the horses as the same ones they had used in their old world, Henry and Beesworth, horses that where stronger faster and hardier than horses from this realm. They approached the man who was selling them.</p><p> </p><p>   “Excuse me sir but how much would those two horses cost, if I may ask?”</p><p> </p><p>   “Those are two ah’ my <em>best</em> horses an’ ‘aven’t liked a single person that rid em’ those’ll cost a pretty penny boys.”</p><p> </p><p>   Tommy stepped up to the plate, “Would this-” he dropped a bag filled with gold ingots, “-cover the cost?” he said with a grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>   The man gaped at the bag, before greedily grabbing it and handing them the leads connected to the horse saddles.</p><p> </p><p>   “Well, that was certainly easy!” they laughed together as they left the stables. As they left the gates with the chocolate and spotted horses in tow.</p><p> </p><p>   Once they were on the road, pausing to actually get on the horses they heard Riko waking up, “Lalaalaaaa!” Tubbo picked them up and hoisted them onto his waist before pointing at the horses and saying, “Horse, Riko… Huh—orse!”</p><p> </p><p>   “Hose! Hose! Hose!”</p><p> </p><p>   “Pfft- close enough Riko.” Tommy looked like he was holding back a laugh at Riko’s antics.</p><p> </p><p>   Because of the fact that they now had horses (especially horses that they themselves tamed) that were very hardy and didn’t need much food or water they could keep riding after dark with help of lanterns Tommy decided that he could get used to this world and at that night under the stars the two best friends decided that they would wait to adventure until they knew illusion magick and Riko was fluent in English.</p><p> </p><p>They wouldn’t make Phil’s mistakes.</p><p> </p><p>They would make sure Riko grew up feeling loved, cared for, noticed, and wanted.</p><p> </p><p>They would never leave them behind.</p><p> </p><p>Not like Phil.</p><p> </p><p>Not <em>ever</em> like Phil.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lore Notes!</p><p>When they're kids they will actually age fairly inconsistently so Riko in the two-year~ timeskip that will occur between this chapter and the next will be physically and mentally 6-7 despite the fact that in this world it will take them ten years to age a year once they get older!</p><p>I legit cried when I checked hits and I realized it's over A THOUSAND HITS!?!?? I didn't expect ANYONE to read this especially considering I'm still very much an amature writer and only a few chapters are beta-read since I need to actually see my Beta for them to read it. Either way I am SO BEYOND HAPPY that people enjoy my writing enough to keep reading and leave kudos/comments</p><p>comments are appreciated! &lt;33333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Onto a New Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw for minor swearing, please tell me of any other ones :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  <em> About two years have passed since we’ve arrived here, since Riko is a little kid they’re aging quicker than me and Tubbo, Tubbo says that they are probably going to slow down to a similar rate from here on out. By now Riko is decently fluent in English along with being able to read and do a few spells/enchantments in galactic. We now have a memorial shrine to Wilbur in a clearing close to the main house.</em></p><p>
  <em>   We completed the tower 2 years ago and there’s now a nether portal up there for when we need more blaze powder and netherrack fuel, there are actually piglins here but they along with many other things from the nether we know are few and far between, the main danger is honestly ghasts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   Riko has a small cat named Melany now and I swear that cat is a demon from how it looks at me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   We’re planning on traveling more now that Riko can speak fluent English and is a slight bit older, obviously not anything too dangerous yet. Tubbo is working on enchanting a necklace to hide some of Riko’s more outwardly hybrid traits since we’ve learned in are time here that most parts of this region aren’t exactly… tolerant. He’s also working on enchanting necklaces to work similar to our old communicators since they don’t follow this worlds time and we really only use them to track birthdays.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   If I’m being honest, I’m pretty sure it’s mainly an excuse for Tubbo to get more books like the absolute NERD he is, hah!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                                                        ~Tommy</em>
</p><p> </p><p>   As he signed off his journal he looked two the side as the fireplace crackled, the sixteen-year-old watching the rise and fall of the seven-year-olds chest as they were laid up against him snuggled into a patchwork quilt of his own making. He had a soft, loving smile plastered across his face before he himself fell into a peaceful (thankfully dreamless) slumber.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>   He woke up early, he carefully got up and situated it so Riko was laying on a pillow rather than him so he could make breakfast for the house.</p><p> </p><p>   He started making coffee holding the pot over some netherrack as grounds filtered through and he prepared to make some proper breakfast for when the other members of the household when they got up (though he doubted Tubbo even went to sleep until like, 2am). Today he was making pancakes, a house favorite.</p><p> </p><p>   He grabbed the cookbook that he had put together over time from the cabinets, using a simple ∴╎リ↸⎓ꖎ|| to make it float around him and free up his hands, even though he had made this recipe dozens of times before he always made sure to double check the recipe. He listed the ingredients quietly to himself.</p><p> </p><p>‘1 and a half cup of flour? Check’</p><p> </p><p>‘1 egg? Check’</p><p> </p><p>‘1 teaspoon salt? Check’</p><p> </p><p>…and so on and so forth.</p><p> </p><p>   Once he pulled out all the ingredients, he started heating the stove burners before pulling out a large mixing bowl he sifted the all the dry ingredients together with a large wooden baking spoon. He glanced over to the window and saw that it was probably still early in the morning, it was still fairly dark out. He went back to the job at hand and he made a hole in the center where he’d put the egg and butter once it melted. “Crap! I forgot to melt the butter, ⎓╎∷ᒷ!” the tip of his finger lit up like a candle wick and he held it to the butter sitting on the plate, once it was melted enough he used the spoon to slide it into the hole before cracking the egg and mixing.</p><p> </p><p>   “Heh, it’s stuff like that that almost makes me want to go back to just using a crafting table for all the food.” He muttered to himself as he mixed before grabbing a pan and setting it on the stove burners, he poured some of the mix onto the pan after lightly covering it with oil. He kept a close eye on the pan so he knew when to flip them, Riko liked theirs lightly burned and covered in chocolate chips and they would be the next one up after himself Tubbo w- “Mister Tomtom! Are those pancakes…?” there they were, “Yup! Making them the way you like em’, Tubs isn’t up yet so could you try to keep it down a little bit, at least until the pancakes are ready?”</p><p> </p><p>   “Mhm! Yeah, don’ wanna wake up Mister Tubbo, he’s been working reeaallllyyy hard!”</p><p> </p><p>   “heh, yeah-” he thought a bit before saying, “-listen Riko? The reason Mister Tubbo has been working so hard is because we have been planning for a while now to-” he paused for dramatic effect, “-go adventuring and travelling to see more!”</p><p> </p><p>   Riko seemingly had stars in their eyes before they asked, “A-are we bringing Melany…?”</p><p>Tommy internally groaned ‘Great can’t say no to them guess the devil-cats coming’ before saying out-loud, “Of course we can bring Melany! Why <em>wouldn’t</em> we? She makes you happy and we can’t just leave the kitten here alone!” Riko instantly brightened, any doubt quickly leaving their face and his mind, “Yay! I can’t wait! When do we leave?? Where are we going??? Are we-”</p><p> </p><p>   “The pancakes are done leafy, go sit at the table.” He shot a glance at the clock while he was bringing the pancakes over to Riko, noting it was around 9-ish and Tubbo would probably like to be woken up in a bit. He grabbed the glass syrup jar along with a knife and fork to cut up and pour some syrup on them, once he finished the coffee pot dinged, marking it full.</p><p> </p><p>   He moved it to a hotpad and doused the flame before grabbing two mugs for himself and Tubbo……… who he would need to wake up……… fuck.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>   They were packed within a day, netherite armor in their inventories, finished communication and in Riko’s case illusion necklaces on, clothes packed, potion stuff packed(+extra blaze rods) and horses saddled up and Tubbo created a golemn to care for and protect the cottage, animals, tower, and farm while they were away on top of renewing the wards so no one could come in without explicit permission from him or Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>   They had gotten a carrier saddle a year or-so ago so that they wouldn’t have to worry about Riko falling off the horse when they rode fast, it had straps to hold them when riding and a back so as to not slip out. Tommy mounted his horse after shifting his wings into his back, waiting for Tubbo to do the same with his straw-hat, once he had it adjusted, he scooped Riko up and got them settled before setting Melany on their lap.</p><p> </p><p>   They got on the road to head south and map out more areas, hopefully stopping by a village in the next week or two. They weren’t stopping by Altun since there was no need.</p><p> </p><p>Onto a new day.</p><p> </p><p>A new plot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lore Notes!</p><p>Generally Ru'aun is fairly unaccepting to people like Tubbo and Tommy, with Tubbo having small-ish ram horns and Tommy's natural form with red wings.</p><p>Ungodly hour pog</p><p>pleasedeargodsomonestopmefromonlyworkingonthisinallmyfreetime</p><p>comments appreciated! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Zane of Okhasis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw for slight cursing, threats of violence, and implied trafficking/slavery/buying people</p><p>Not late at night update pog?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   They traveled for nearly a week straight, normally only stopping every once in a while, to eat and even then, only for Riko’s sake since they needed breaks to eat as they weren’t used to eating on the go and they needed to brush their hair actually occasionally, unlike the two teens who could easily use their hands and call it a day.</p><p> </p><p>   They were headed back across the forest to a city named Okhasis, it apparently was a regional powerhouse and housed some of the most extensive library archives, specifically on history and… relics. They were more curious than anything about what the two objects they got when they first entered this world and what they’re possible uses could be. They already knew one use, opening portals since they had actually traveled back and forth between their origin world and this one when they first got here to pick up hardier crops than those here.</p><p> </p><p>   They left the supposedly uncrossable forest several miles down from where Okhasis was according to the map they had, not wanting to seem out of place by just popping out of the forest. They didn’t have their netherite on since it would just make them more conspicuous so they both just had concealed iron swords + a dagger.</p><p> </p><p>   Things were actually going pretty well until…</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>   They were on the outskirts of the city, the wall surrounding the place was probably only a few streets away. Tubbo was talking about some history fact or another to Tommy as Riko held both their hands swinging between the two teens, it probably seemed like they were siblings to anyone watching.</p><p> </p><p>   Sunset was approaching and the group was working their way to the inn they were staying at, until someone approached them.</p><p> </p><p>   It was a man, probably a couple years older than the two boys, with black hair over one eye and a black, white, and dark grey scarf covering his mouth and a likely expensive priest outfit for how ornate it was.</p><p> </p><p>   “Hello there, I can’t help but notice the true appearance your… younger companion and I was wondering…” he paused, and the two were instantly tense before he continued, “…how much?”</p><p> </p><p>   That made Tubbo pause “How…much…? Do you mean the necklace?”</p><p> </p><p>   “Nononono, I mean for <em>them</em>.” They booth froze with Riko smiling obliviously before Tommy said,</p><p> </p><p>   “What’s your name…?” the man furrowed his brow before stating hesitantly, “Zane…?”</p><p> </p><p>   Tommy’s face suddenly twisted into a feral grin, slamming him into a stone building wall, his sword at the older man’s neck and snarled, “Great, now I have a name to a body. Or rather, if you <em>ever</em>-” his voice took a dark tone, “-come within a fuckin’ square mile of <em>our</em> kid I’ll fuckin’ sock you right in the goddamn eye and put an arrow in between em’.”</p><p> </p><p>“Understand?” the man, who’s one visible eye had widened comically nodded minutely, “Good good. Tubbo c’mon we need to go.”</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>   After the ‘incident’ they were on the road faster than Tommy could fly with the one goal being get as far the fuck away from Okhasis as humanly possible. This resulted in them going far off-road multiple times before rejoining some random road path, Melany was within what was called a golden lasso that they bought in Okhasis for a situation like this. While they were going they barely consulted their locator map with no real destination in mind.</p><p> </p><p>   They rode for days upon days on end before stumbling on a village.</p><p> </p><p>   It wasn’t a big village by any means, only really a cluster of houses with several small farms and gravel paths that had torches as lampposts.</p><p> </p><p>   They hopped off their horses and put leads on them as they led them down the path that went down the hill they were on top of.</p><p> </p><p>   They guided the horses down the path, Riko on still sitting on top of Beesworth, Tubbo’s horse with Melany on their lap. They reached what seemed to be the village square before they were stopped by a man in a full suit of armor and a tan woman with black, almost purple hair, she spoke first.</p><p> </p><p>   “Hello there, I’m sorry but I couldn’t help but notice that you guys don’t have an adult with you?”</p><p> </p><p>   Tommy quickly spoke up saying, “What’s it to you? We’re fine on our own, besides we won’t be here for long, so we’ll be out of your hair soon enough.”</p><p> </p><p>   She seemed a to let a bit of worry flash across her face before it was wiped away by saying, “I’m the lord of this village, Phoenix Drop-” ‘so that’s the name’ “-and listen, you two only look around sixteen and your little friend doesn’t look older than seven.”</p><p> </p><p>   The two shared a glance that seemed to speak a thousand words, and those words now were quite simple, only three words.</p><p> </p><p>‘We. Are. FUCKED.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>no lore notes yet but visual references:</p><p>Tubbo: scar-wise it's pretty much like how he is in SAD-ists "Evelyn Evelyn" video except with more scarring over an eye, this has made that eye a much lighter brown than normal and partially blind. Most will just assume it's just scarring from a bad accident. Other than than his scars the main difference is that he has longer hair tied in a low ponytail and he now has a handmade straw hat with a green ribbon on it that holds three of Tommy's feathers.</p><p>Tommy: pretty much the same as usual but more medieval-fantasy adventurer + Wilbur's old coat and hair that looks closer to Philza but more golden-e</p><p>Riko: With the illusion they now have light green stringy hair that kind of just hangs a bit shaggily. The little clusters of creeper markings are now just lighter patches of skin mistaken for either a skin condition, scarring, or just odd birthmarks.</p><p>Comments are much appreciated! :D &lt;3333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tws: mild cursing? its tommy. please let me know of any more</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Aphmau was expecting a relatively normal day, normal housekeeping things like mining, fixing up the village and building new homes for villagers, maybe a request from Garroth or Zenix.</p><p> </p><p>   What she <em>wasn’t</em> expecting was for two teenagers and a child to walk into the town center, she could only assume they were siblings and the brown haired one of the teens was heavily scarred over one eye, probably blind in it if the milky brown color was anything to go off of.</p><p> </p><p>   But something that absolutely broke her heart is that they, or at least the blond one was almost <em>expecting</em> to be told to go away.</p><p> </p><p>   Garroth spoke up before she could, “Listen we aren’t going to ask you to leave but I can’t in good conscious as a guard let two teens and a child wander around the wilderness without any sort of adult…”</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>  Despite how cagey both of the teens where she managed to get them to sit down in the makeshift guard station that truthfully was more just an old, repurposed house.</p><p> </p><p>   They were sat at a table across from eachother, the green haired kid playing with a little brown kitten in their lap with the kid themselves being in the brown-haired boy with a scars lap.</p><p> </p><p>   “Alright, we followed you- Riko don’t repeat anything im about to say -fuckers here, now what the fuck do you want from us? And don’t even try to give me any of that ‘‘we don’t want anything’’ bullshit, adults <em>always</em> want something.”</p><p> </p><p>   The two adults were taken aback by that, a bit of suspicion would be normal, expected even. But this? This was a type of paranoia gained from experience.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>   They managed to get the two of them to agree to stay at the village for at least a month or so, provided that they would be given free food and decent beds + getting Zoe to teach the younger one who they now knew was named Riko and seven years old.</p><p> </p><p>   Currently they were staying with Dale’s family since they had the largest house outside of Aphmau herself along with an extra room since Brian was away at guard training (they were told that they would be welcome at Aphmau’s house, but they clearly didn’t trust Aphmau).</p><p> </p><p>   Aphmau was trying her best to make sure they knew they were welcome, and she was pretty sure that at least the brown haired one, Tubbo who always wore a straw hat was at least somewhat trusting her a bit.</p><p> </p><p>   It wasn’t much but it was progress.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short chapter but I fucking hated every bit of writing this to the point were I didn't so much as open word for three days. Writers block is a bitch.</p><p>Lore notes!</p><p>In this au the l'manburg war did last around 6 years and the Schlatt presidency/Pogtopia rebellion only around 1, it started when Tubbo + Tommy were around 12 mentally and physically and because of the fact that people will, in general age at different rates with only younger children aging at a standard rate of around 1 year = 1 years worth of physical and even then its iffy and not set in stone, hence why Riko here has age around 3 years in the span of around two years, only a fifth of a standard og dimension year.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I have no fuckin ideas but want to continue working on this fic (will delete this chapter later)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>please for the love of Irene give me an idea for the next chapter I am so fucking deep in writers block and I have ideas that can't quite put in yet (please note this is pre-brenden archer shot so I'll probably remove the bits about levin)</p><p> </p><p>EDIT: I have a plan for ranboo and he won’t show until the timeskip </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Red Wings and Soft Feathers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>slight tw(s) for: mild cursing, possible derealization, possible panic attack</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiii....</p><p>Sorry about not updating, but schools been kicking my ass and we're about to go fully in-person after spring break and I've had to drag my grades up from hell itself.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   It was either extremely late at night or extremely early in the morning it didn’t matter either way, Riko was fast asleep in their bed on one end of the one-room house while Tubbo helped Tommy preen his wings as they talked in hushed, soft tones as to not wake Riko.</p><p> </p><p>   Tubbo dragged his hand through Tommy’s primaries, making sure they were all in place and laying neatly before lightly tracing his hands in a fond petting gesture over his smaller, softer feathers causing the other boy to let out a pleased chirp at the comfortable, intimate gesture before muttering under his breath, “shut up chat, stop saying softinnit…” he clearly didn’t want the brunette to hear from his indignant squawk when he let out a small chuckle he had been trying to hold back.</p><p> </p><p>   “OI! Waddare you laughing at!”</p><p>   “Dunno <em>softy</em>innit, you tell me?”</p><p>   “Why you little-!”</p><p> </p><p>   Their bickering was abruptly cut short (atleast for Tommy) when the demon kitten- Melany jumped onto his lap, causing his feathers to puff out in surprise before he managed rearrange himself to accommodate his…. <em>guest</em>, all the while glowering at Tubbo who was clearly trying to stifle laughter with a cough (albeit poorly, in a way that meant he wasn’t truly trying to hide it at all).</p><p> </p><p>   “Cat got your tongue Toms?”</p><p>   “Oh, fuck <em>off</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>   After that <em>pleasant</em> end to the conversation they retreated back into the comfortable silence from before, with Tubbo carefully grooming his feathers back into place and dragging his calloused hands through the tallers golden locks, gently combing through small tangles that had accumulated over the day.</p><p> </p><p>   They both enjoyed doing these semi-frequent grooming rituals that they did with each other, with Tommy shifting into his natural form with wings and even though he normally hid his half avian-ness around those of this world they still needed regular preening and care and Tubbo’s horns needed care to keep their healthy, glossy sheen.</p><p> </p><p>   But when they groomed eachother it wasn’t just in the name of cleanliness or health (although that was part of it) no, it was also because it helped ground them back into reality after a bad episode or nightmare, if they heard a sound that resembled an explosion a bit too much or if the day was just one of the worse ones.</p><p> </p><p>   It was a bit before the comfortable silence was broken by the shorter teen asked a question that had been on his mind for a while, “Hey Tommy, how have… ‘they’ been since we got here? I know they got a bit better when we first got here, this world and they get worse when we went back to go get some stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>   “They’ve gotten… better, in a way, I mean they don’t call for me to be constantly training or making potions anymore, if anything they want me to <em>bake</em> sweets and pastries, they seem to trust the lady we first saw, Aphmau and have been calling her ‘Aphmom’ and telling me to trust her but… they also said to trust Techno so I’m taking it with a bit more than a pinch of salt.”</p><p> </p><p>   Tubbo suppressed a shudder at the hybrids name, “That’s… understandable.”</p><p> </p><p>   Tommy, sensing the others sudden tenseness quickly puffed his feathers, giving the other without warning, a face-full of feathers “FUCK-!”</p><p> </p><p>   Suddenly the red winged boy fell, clutching his head, “ow ow, ow ow ow. Shut up, shut up, shut up, noones gonna die… shut up…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For avian hybrids it can be quite hard to preen themselves and it can take hours of work to properly preen them however it is an extremely delicate and intimate act to do as having a feather forcefully pulled is EXTREMELY painful with it being akin to pulling a fist full of hair out, as such it is an enormous display of trust for an avian hybrid to allow someone to help preen their wings.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>